Fillmore and the bad guys
by harpylady21
Summary: Fillmore is behaving very strange...Ingrid is determind to find out why and gets into danger because her partner isn t the way he used to be...can she change his mind?
1. Who are you?

Rated M to be safe

Warning: This story includes violence and slightly sexual content, do not read if you aren´t mentally ready for this

I don´t own Disney or Fillmore

(obviously because if i did there would be around a hundred more episodes...26 it´s so sad)

(and i´d be rich af)

No, i didn´t take my time to write this, i didn´t take my time to search just the right words. I watched a forgotten yesterday and my idea of Fillmore returning to the dark side just made me write. I KNOW, who the fuck is still watching Fillmore, but a month ago a german youtube chanal uploaded all episodes of Fillmore in an amazing quality and the episodes have so so much views, The first episode almost 400.000 in a month, so i guess this show was even more popular here than in the US because the (bad quality) youtube episodes have only a few thousand views in English. So sad, this show is amazing.

But i know this fandom is pretty little and old.

Why did i write this in english? I´ve got my final exams this year and i want to practice. Sorry for the bad gramma, sloppy chosen words and easy sentences, no native speaker and one of the first fan fictions i ever wrote (AND FINISHED, i started about a thousand)

Enjoy anyways (If anyone is ever gonna read this...)

Note: In my fan fiction, the officers are in last years of high school age, around 17 (not hard to imagine, they could be the same age in the show...so adult like) but still at X, it just changed into a high school somehow, bra abracadabra. Why? You will see. It´s rated M, little hint. But don´t be to exited, you are going to hate me soon :D

* * *

„It was a mistake to give him this case" i was walking through Vallejo s office. The junior commissioner waved my worries aside. „Fillmore is a big boy. He knows what he is doing Ing." I looked to the ceiling. He doesn´t understand. Why has everyone be so blind? „But the way he talks to me is different, even in the HQ. He seems bugged by me and slightly aggressive." i shook my head. There is something wrong with my partner. No one in the patrol has noticed so far. They all think it´s just his undercover case. Fillmore didn´t show up in the HQ the whole day so i decided to visit him after school.

Joelle opened the door and smiled relieved. „Oh Ingrid, so nice to see you darling. Come in" She closed the door after me and sighed.

„Or son is behaving so strange lately...the way he used to be when he was delinquent. I just..." tears started to fill her eyes. „I don´t want him to become like this again."

I also sighed as well. „We´re on a case where he has to play an undercover agent at a criminal gang. But i guess he forgot about his job. He hasn´t been in the HQ for two days now and totally ignores me in school. Always hanging out with the bad kids. Doing illegal stuff"

I remembered this morning when Fillmore forced a kid to give him his money. Laughing, joking around. „But maybe he is just very good undercover. I don´t know. Can i talk to him?" Joelle nodded. „He´s in his room. I know he likes you Ingrid. He will listen to you. At least i hope this." I went upstairs and knocked on his door. No music was playing and I didn´t want to surprise him. No answer.

I carefully opened the door. Fillmore was smoking at the open window! I was totally speechless. He hated smoking, so did I. „Ah shit close the door!" he hissed and looked at me angry. „Want my dad to kick me out for smoking in the house?" That made me angry. What does he think he is? „What´s wrong with you Fillmore? That isn´t you! Stop smoking! You are supposed to be an undercover agent and not join the club again!" My partner smiled.

„No one tells me what to do. Safety Patrol has always been lame. I forgot where the real fun happens. Now if you don´t plan to strip for me you can leave sweet thang" That sentence made me even more speechless. And sad. His eyes traveling down my body made me want to vomit in his bed.

That bed where i sat on a hundred times to talk with him about deep shit, disbosom my heart and soul. And now this guy that i trust so deeply looks at me like my sports teacher when we have to do squats. „Aren´t we best friends? How can you talk to me like that Fillmore!" I tried to suppress the tears and starred angry at him. Fillmore rolled eyes. He came a bit closer. I could smell the smoke better when he stubbed out his cigarette out on his stone table.

„I´ve found better friends but..." His one hand grabbed me around the waist, the other cupped my chin „I don´t mind if we stay in touch" He underlined „touch" in a dirty way, held me tighter and pushed my chin up to look into his eyes. It was mean. He is a pretty guy. I´ve dreamt of him touching me that way. But not like this. So i couldn´t do anything but starring in his paralyzing gaze.

Then, his hand traveled down and squeezed my butt. immediately, I slapped him on the cheek and uncaged myself. I ran out of the room, downstairs, far away as possible. Tears were steaming down my face in records. I hearded his mum calling after me, but i just ran. It wasn´t a far distance to my house but i was totally out of breath arriving there. What just happened? That wasn´t the Fillmore i know.

Being so...dirty and aggressive. I got home and shut the door behind me, leaning at the wall to calm down my breath. Ariella came out of the living room and looked at me worried. „What´s wrong Ingrid? Holy shit did you cry?" I bite my lip. Maybe i was just...overacting? He didn´t rape me or something. It was just a touch. And he is my best friend. She would laugh and tell me finally we got a bit closer. Finally we got a little touchy. „I just had...a really bad day...strange things happened" I beamed a fake smile. She still didn´t looked like she believed me.

„What about if i cook something, I´m really in a cooking mood." Awkwardly i stepped in the kitchen and started searching for ingredients. My family loved Fillmore. Like a son and brother. They would never believe me. I barely believe myself. While the noodles cooked, I reached for my talkie. Maybe I caught him masturbating. Maybe he had a really strange day. „Fillmore?" I looked at the talkie, waiting for an answer. It stayed quiet.

I had a bad night. Really bad. Almost no sleep, my partner was in my thoughts all the time. What if i had stayed? Would he had continued touching me? Would he had kissed me? F...fucked me? My mouth got dry. After all not a bad thought, but his attitude horrified me. Leave if you don´t plan to strip for me...His hungry creepy gaze... If the Fillmore from a week ago had tried to kiss me and touching me, I guess i would have let him. But his new way...or do i just imagine all this? Even Vallejo told me i shouldn't worry... The door to the HQ was open and everyone was there. Except for my partner. Vallejo came up to me.

„Morning Third. There is a note on your table from Fillmore, it´s his handwriting. He must bought it here very early, the HQ was locked when i found it, but you know, he has a key." A note? Exited and a bit nervous, i opened the envelope. There was a plain piece of paper in it „11 o´clock, storage room 5G. Come alone" I read out loud. What does he want? Excuse himself? Getting more touchy? A shiver went down my spine. I had slapped him. „You look horrified Third." Vallejo looked worried at me. I swallowed and tried to calm myself. „I´m just worried if there are any problems..." my voice sounded study, good. The junior commissioner smiled.

„Ah don´t worry he just wants to tell you everything he has found out. These are good news. All your worries have been unnecessary." He padded my shoulder and left. More nervous than ever, i constantly checked the time, keeping my thoughts down. Fillmore is my best friend. He will just give me and update on this case. It´s an undercover. Finally, it was almost 11 and i started walking to the room on the paper. It was in the north wing, in a not very used part of the school.

My hands started to shake a bit. Should i have asked for backup? It´s just Fillmore, i tried to calm myself. MY BEST FRIEND. I arrived at the room and took a long breath before opening the door. It was dark in here, just a bit of daylight from the very small windows above the shelves lighting the room. I shut the door and leaned at a shelf, looking around me. My hole body was shaking, i did´t even knew why. Something was so wrong in this whole situation.

„Hello officer"

I almost jumped and turned around, seeing Fillmore behind me. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, pretty unusual. My breath got caught in my throat when i heard a sound behind me. I spun around and saw some other dudes step outside of the dark. Three strong guys i´ve never seen before and Soony. They all smiled very creepy and i took a step back, my face full of with pure fear. I stepped right into Fillmore, who grabbed my underarms with a hard grip.

„ Nah nah officer you want to leave so soon"

he whispered in my ear. At this point, my calm side was totally lost. I tied to free myself, kicked, scratched, using all techniques Fillmore had taught me.

A few years ago he held me in similar grip for lessons and i hit him a little bit freeing myself. „Ouch!" i remember him saying and me being worried. „Oh sorry Fillmore" He smiled at me, than looked serious. „Don´t be. Promise me, whenever someone is holding you like this, don´t care if you hurt him while freeing yourself. Your safety is the most important. Promise?" I remember his warm smile, his deep look in my eyes and his worried face. As if losing me or him seeing me in pain was the worst thing that could happen. As if this could break his heart.

Now his eyes are cold. My safety is the most important. You said it yourself Fillmore. But...i can´t hurt him. Not him. „Would you stop fighting slut" My best friend (are these words still fitting?) pushed me on the wall, still with a hard grib on my wirsts. My head hit the wall and everything started spinning. „And now..." His harsh voice was soft and gamy again. One of his hands traveled to the inner side of my leg. „No! Plea..." I whispered, my tears were starting to stream down my cheeks, there was no power left to push him away, my words were caught in my throat.

„Where is the key to Folsom office sweety?" His hand reached my panties. „It´s Friday, and this week it´s your turn to clean up there." All he wants is the key? But why? His fingers found their way under my panties and i couldn´t take anymore of this. I spit into Fillmore's face and pushed his hand away, stumbling to the door. My head was blank. One of the guys punched me back at the wall, my knees felt weak and i could barely stand, beeing totally broken and pressed me to the wall with his body, touching my wet cheek. "F...fill...fillmore...p...please"

* * *

No i love Fillmore. He is such an amazing person and totally out of character in this chapter, don´t worry. I don´t know why i had to make him bad again...one of my favorite episodes is a forgotten yesterday and i always wondered what could have happened if he was a little bit gangster again...

BUT I PROMISE YOU A HAPPY FILGRID ENDING

PEACE AND CRACKES


	2. Why?

My story is so bad...i just don´t have the right words for everything, sorry. But practice will make me better i guess. And learning new english words. Well, thanks for reading, enjoy anyway!

* * *

Who was that person? He was the one I trusted the most, the one I always looked up to, the one that I cared about the most. How could he do this to me? His brown eyes stared into mine and I hoped to see at least something in them, some emotions, some care but...they were just blank and cold. I closed my eyes in emotional pain.

His one hand pressed my shaking body to the wall, the other stroked my cheek almost softly and ironically, it still sended chills down my spine. Confused I looked up in his eyes and I could finally see some life in them, a shimmer of hurt, excuse and caring. "Come on Fill, we want to see some action or do you still care bout this safety patrol slut?" I heard Sonny's voice from the corner, a little bit dangerous sounding.

Fillmore´s eyes turned cold again, his grip got harder and his hand slowly traveled down my neck to the cleavage of my dress. "Second try sweetheart...where is the key?" His hand pulled my cleavage down and exposed my breast. The crowd in the background whistled. "What a babe" said one guy. The tears came back to my eyes. He grabbed my breast and traveled inside of my bra. My mind raced.

"STOP!" I screamed and tried to move my trembling body away. "I'm gonna tell you! But please, please stop!" That was it. My best friend touching me like this was enough. I´m not gonna try saving him. I´m gonna try safe myself. With shaking hands, I pulled the little key out of my badge and held it up to Fillmore. My eyes found his, now mine were cold as ice too. "Is that fun" I said breathless. "Breaking all the bonds we made and hurting your best friend in more than one way?"

He smirked and squeezed on my breast harsher. "No one spits in my face and gets away with it" Then he snapped the key out of my hand, grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to the door. "One last thing..." he whispered in my ear, his face close to mine. "Don´t tell anyone what happened or..." his finger traveled seductively over my lip. "Your sweet little mouth will be very busy sucking on some hard black candy soon."

The boys behind him hooted. Tears of panic started to run down my face. The door opens and I crashed on the floor. Pain floated my body on my arms and knees, but my heart cried more. With my body still trembling in shock and horror, I managed to get up. Blood ran down my knee, but I started to walk as fast as I could, down the hallway, down the stairs, to my favorite bathroom.

If you are a freak like me, you even have your favorite toilet. I sat on the toilet lit and started crying like I never cried before. His words were repeating in my head, my body cramped at the places he touched me. That didn´t happen. That didn´t happen. That did´t happen! I leaned my head at the cold wall and breathed deeply in. Relax Ingrid. It was horrible but it´s over now.

The time passed and I just sat there, single tears streamed down my face. I hugged my legs and buried my face in them. Flashbacks of what happened tried to get back into my head, but I didn´t let them. The bell rang. Gosh it´s that late already? I have to get back to the HQ...the others don´t need to know what happened. I almost chocked at the thought of Fillmore's last words, what would happen if I told them.

Slowly, I got up. My knee had stopped bleeding, I took a piece of toilet paper with me to clean up the dried blood. The view in the mirror shocked me. My face was swollen covered in smudged mascara lines. But the worst thing were my upper arms and wrists, they were blue. My hair was totally tangled and my knee could play in a horror movie. Quickly, I washed my face and knee. Better. But how can I hide my bruises...there is a hoodie in my looker. That has to work.

The whole way from the bathroom to the HQ I was afraid of someone seeing me. But no one watched me close enough to notice what could have happened. I reached my locker and pulled my black sweater out. No visable bruise anymore. Good. When I entered the HQ, everyone that was still there looked at me. "OMG INGRID where were you?"

Karen ran up to me and hugged me. "You were missing for so long and we searched everywhere for you! We even called out your name!" stepped back and and looked at me in shock. "What the hell happened to you? You look awful!" Searching for an excuse I just mumbled "I...fell down some stairs and hurt my knee really bad. Had to go and get it fixed."

Karen frowned. "But I was in the nursery! You weren´t there!" Oh god. Quick thinking. "Nah I did this myself...at home. I should have told you, sorry." She looked at me puzzled and placed a hand on my shoulder. I almost screamed in pain and only bit my lip very hard. The blue marks. "Are you sure you are okay? You look so confused and tiered." Anza, Danny and Vallejo also looked worried at me.

"I´m fine I guess that´s just the injury...maybe it´s better if I go home." Everyone nodded. "Good idea Third but you have one second for me?" our junior commissioner pointed at his office. I swallowed. Please not. "Of course Vallejo" Tahama let go of me and I slipped through the door in the office. "So what happened at your meeting with Fillmore? What did he say?" I twitched when he said his name. My voice was not very steady when I spoke up.

"He didn´t appear. I left the room after a while without anyone coming there." Vallejo nodded serious. "No good news. I was hoping he didn´t joined the other side again but now...but what was the point of the letter if he didn´t appear? Very strange..." I tried to avoid his eyes. "Third are you really feeling good? Sure that nothing else happened?" his voice got a little distrustful.

Nervously I got up. "I really gotta go now Vallejo...i´m not feeling well." He didn´t call me back so I just left the office and grabbed my stuff from the HQ. "Wait Ingrid!" Anza was walking up to me, swinging his car keys. "I´m gonna give you a ride home. You shouldn´t walk far in your condition." He smiled. I was torn between. It would be nice to be at home fast and safe.

"Thanks Joe that would be nice" We walked out of the school, Anza was talking about the day but I didn´t really listen. His car was a black Honda, he had already driven me home a few times. I sat down on the passenger seat and Anza started to drive. It was quiet inside the car, I just looked out of the window until we reached the Third residence. When Anza turned the engine off, he asked the question he really wanted to know.

"What do you think about Fillmore? Do you believe the rumors? Did he really became delinquent again and joined the bad guys club?" He looked at me intensive. I bit my lip. "I don´t know, really. We all are worried about him." He chuckled. "Don´t worry, he´s a good guy, you know that better than everyone else does." Good guy. My neck hair stand up. All the good guys half rape their friends right?

"Hey Third come on don´t give up on him" Anza gave me a friendly hit with the fist on my upper arm. Right into the large bruise. I cried out and shut my eyes in pain. Shit. Heavily breathing I looked up into his eyes. Anza looked puzzled. "I didn´t hurt you that hard Ing. You have an injury on your arm too?" I shook my head, eyes closed, still in pain. He shouldn´t find out. He can´t find out.

"Don´t lie! Let me see!" He pulled down my sleeve even though I tried to hold it and gasped. "Ingrid! That´s a bruise from a hand isn´t it?" He pulled down the other sleeve too. "Shit Ingrid! Who did this to you?" Tears started to flow down again, my body was shaking uncontrollable. "No..No one" I whispered. "Fillmore's new friends did this right? These sick bastards! But Ingrid..." he grabbed my hand.

"When Fillmore sees this he will leave them immediately. He will be furious that they hurt you. That guy was always overprotective over you." My body got captured by a new tremble I looked at him with bitterness. Fuck everything. "He won´t leave them because..." fresh tears dripped down my face. It was so hard to say words that I didn´t even believe myself. "Because he was the one who did this to me"

Silence. Anza looked shocked. "No. No. Come on Ingrid. What kind of joke is this?" he got a little angry. So did I. I pulled the cleavage of my dress down a little (well enough people have seen them today, one doesn´t matter right?) and showed him the nail pints of Fillmore's finger that he left on my breast when he grabbed it.

"He pinned me to the wall, touched my panties, got inside of them, showed everyone of his mates my breasts and grabbed them harshly. He told me that he would orally rape me if I tell anyone. He pushed me to the wall and on the ground. But hey, that´s what good friends do all day right? Not to mention that he grabbed my ass when I visited his at home and talked to me like I was his personal slut!"

My voice had gone louder and I tried to clam myself. "There must be a reason ...Fillmore...i can´t believe it..." Anza was shaking his head, his body was trembling a little. "He likes you a lot but he would never do this without your agreement...he loves you! He told me so many times how deep his feelings for you are..." Wow. He loves me? The little naïve Ingrid inside of me, that still had feelings for that monster jumped. I bit my lip. It was obvious he liked me and I liked him. We were soulmates, almost glued together. Always acting like a long married couple. It shouldn´t surprise me he had feelings for me too. Or had feelings...I guess the only thing he still likes about me is my body.

"Anza it´s the truth. Nothing ever scared me more. I´ve always liked him a lot too but now...i´m just so afraid of him and disgusted." He nodded. "So am I. But what can we do?" "Please don´t tell anyone. I can´t take anymore of this." Joe shook his head. "We have to tell the others Ingrid! Fillmore has to get caught!" I opened the door and inhaled the fresh air. "He is the best. No one can catch him." Joe tried to hold me back, but I stepped out of the car and ran to our house.

Maybe I could catch him. Maybe i´m the only one who could save him. But i´m not taking the risk of getting hurt like this another time. Not the bruises or my knee hurt, but my heart did. Sometimes words are much more painful than everything else.

* * *

Some new hope for Ingrid? Update sooon

Peace and Crackers


End file.
